


Hold me (like you always do)

by spacestray



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestray/pseuds/spacestray
Summary: Nayeon and Jeongyeon through the years





	Hold me (like you always do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niigoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/gifts).



> This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine. I'd like to thank Nick for encouraging me to write this

The first time they hug is right after the first round of tests. Jeongyeon did well enough but she still had to improve, Nayeon on the other hand wasn’t able to take the instructors rather harsh criticism well. That’s how Jeongyeon finds Nayeon sitting in the corner of an empty practice room, knees pulled up, head buried in her hands trying to hide her silent sobs. It hurts Jeongyeon to see the usually bright girl look so blue. Jeongyeon wasn’t the best at comforting people and she wasn't all that close to Nayeon either so she does what she’s best at doing- being silly.

Nayeon looks up when she hears a song play, Jeongyeon walks to her and extends her hands towards her. Not knowing what else to do Nayeon wipes her tears and let’s herself be pulled up by Jeongyeon

“So you scored less in your dance evaluation" Jeongyeon starts speaking as she pulls Nayeon to the centre of the room "- crying’s not gonna help in any way. But I’m sure dancing will!” Jeongyeon says softly as she moves around their hands wildly side to side and up and down. The motion makes Nayeon giggle, Jeongyeon’s just moving them around senselessly. Their silly act goes on for two minutes- they jump around, spin each other, and let themselves be free and goofy.

By the time the song ends the two are slightly panting. Nayeon can’t stop smiling as she looks at Jeongyeon

"You're really pretty when you smile" Jeongyeon blurts out 

Nayeon looks a little shocked at the statement "Really?" she asks as if Jeongyeon didn't just state the most obvious fact. Jeongyeon just nods, feeling a little embarrassed. Nayeon steps closer to the slightly shorter girl and loops her arms over her shoulders

“Thank you” Nayeon whispers as she holds the girl close  
Jeongyeon’s face is buried in the taller girl’s shoulder, she should be feeling awkward at this impromptu act of affection but she doesn’t. The feeling in her heart is very odd to the thirteen year old, here she is in the arms of a girl she met not too long ago but somehow it feels right. Being in Nayeon’s arms feels like coming home. So she gently glides her arms across Nayeon’s waist and lets herself relish in her warmth. Maybe she can get used to hugs.

 

* * *

 

The more she gets to know Nayeon the more she is amazed with her. Nayeon's a big crybaby, she's an introvert- only interacting with people when it's necessary, she's wanted to be a musician since a very young age, she doesn't really think she's pretty (which confuses Jeongyeon to no end because Nayeon is _beautiful_ ) The most important thing she learns is that Nayeon is a very emotional person which is a great thing but it also means she often needs comforting and somehow Jeongyeon finds herself slipping into that role very easily. It's easy to hold Nayeon, they fit perfectly against each other all it takes is her arms around Nayeon, a few comforting pats and loads of teasing once she's done crying.  

Nayeon learns a lot about Jeongyeon too. She learns that Jeongyeon is probably the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, that Jeongyeon is a major dork, that Jeongyeon doesn't like being physically affectionate but she does like holding hands, and that Jeongyeon is a very kind and caring person. Sometimes the thought of losing this friendship plague's her mind and it scares her to no end. _Good things don't last too long, maybe you'll say something that upsets her or do something stupid and she's gonna hate you for it and never want to see your face ever again._ _Maybe she'll find someone better and realise you weren't all that good to begin with and replace you. Maybe-_

"Hey dumbass, what's up" Jeongyeon says, coming back from her practice. Jeongyeon holds her hand as they make their way back to the dorms, Nayeon looks at their intertwined fingers and looks back up to Jeongyeon's face.  _I don't ever want to lose this._ She shakes the thoughts away and holds onto Jeongyeon's hand a little tighter

"You really should stop growing" Nayeon says, she notices that the younger girl is almost as tall as her

"I pray I grow taller than you, at least then I'll be able to dodge your kisses" Jeongyeon huffs out, taking a sip of water 

"Well there's always heels" Nayeon shrugs "You cannot escape the power of love Jeongyeonnie!" Nayeon dramatically says before wrapping her arms around the said's shoulder and showering her with kisses while Jeongyeon tries her best to escape them. Jeongyeon douses Nayeon with the water remaining in her bottle startling her, Jeongyeon runs away,  Nayeon chasing after her at a close range. Nayeon catches Jeongyeon as they enter their room, Nayeon holds Jeongyeon's shoulders and ruffles her hair

"Let go of me" Jeongyeon struggles in Nayeon's grip and her ruthless tickling

"Not until you say 'Nayeon is the prettiest girl in the world'" Nayeon says playfully and Jeongyeon let's out fake gags

"ew i'd never say that" 

"say it or i won't let go" Jeongyeon stops moving at this point and just leans against Nayeon, letting her carry her weight. Giving up on her pride and dignity Jeongyeon relents

"Nayeon is the prettiest girl in the world" she grumbles out at which Nayeon only hugs her tighter

"aw you love me" she finally lets go of Jeongyeon

"No I don't, I just tolerate you" Jeongyeon notices Nayeon's face fall at that, so Jeongyeon holds her hand and continues "If i don't who else will" There's something about the way she says it that makes Nayeon believe that the words bear a deeper meaning. _Maybe you don't have to worry about losing her._

"You know what I'm just gonna find myself someone else. Someone who'll appreciate all this beauty" Nayeon flips her hair and starts to walk out of the room 

"You wouldn't" Jeongyeon laughs

"Oh I will" and as usual their little quarrel goes on for the rest of the evening

* * *

 Over the years they befriend more people, Jihyo is the first friend they make. 

_"The Park Jihyo? The best trainee in here? The best singer in here? The Jihyo with the most radiant smile? SHE talked to you. HOW?" Nayeon was being overdramatic as always_

_"Calm down, and yes THE Park Jihyo. She was hesitating to ask for a spoon at the cafeteria so I asked for one on her behalf and all she said was 'thank you' I wouldn't call that a conversation"_

_"But she is aware of your existence! And now you've invited her to sit with us! This is all too much, she's way too out of our league"_

_"Nayeon please shut up"_

_"It's just that people think you're very cool and badass and she's everyone's number 1 then what about me what if-" Jeongyeon holds Nayeon by the shoulders to halt her rambling_

_"Well you're my number 1 and she's going to love you. Okay?"_

_And she does love them, they're a family the three of them. They understand each other and love each other despite their differences. (They also hit each other a lot but that's just an automatic best friend privilege)_

* * *

 

Jeongyeon doesn't realise how much she clings to Nayeon till the time she's instructed to stop being affectionate with her. Now that she looks back, whenever she's next to Nayeon she always holds her close be it slinging her arms across the older girls shoulders or just holding her hand. _Isn't that what best friends are like?_ She doesn't get why she shouldn't be close to Nayeon because it's almost become instinctual for her hold Nayeon whenever she's near her. But since she's been instructed to do so, she tries to refrain herself from touching Nayeon. When she catches herself nearly draping her arm across Nayeon's shoulder she just extends it farther and plays it off as a stretch. She keeps her arms to herself when Nayeon comes in for a hug. She stops hitting Nayeon though she says the stupidest shit. It wasn't hard for Nayeon to realise that Jeongyeon was intentionally avoiding her

"What's wrong?" Nayeon corners Jeongyeon "Why are you avoiding me?" 

"Me? Avoiding you? As much as I'd like that, I'm pretty sure it's impossible" Jeongyeon tries to joke with her, she feels awkward due to their proximity

Nayeon looks into Jeongyeon's eyes and she can tell that the girl is nervous about something "Please" it's a simple word and it has absolute control over Jeongyeon

Nayeon flushes at the thought of people assuming they were anything more than friends. _Maybe_

She loops her arms around Jeongyeon "Who cares about what they think?"

"You should" 

"Too bad I don't" Nayeon says as she pulls Jeongyeon to walk along with her, their arms linked together. Jeongeyon looks at Nayeon for a while and stops walking effectively stopping Nayeon too. Nayeon turns to her, ready to yell at her again but she doesn't expect to be enveloped in a hug

"Thank you" Jeongyeon whispers. It overwhelms Nayeon, she doesn't know why her heart beats so erratically, she doesn't know what exactly she's feeling

"You're taller than me now" she whispers back. Jeongyeon chuckles at her words and breaks the hug

"Have been for the past year, captain obvious"

"Maybe I didn't want to accept that things have changed" Nayeon says

"Nothing's changed Nayeon" Jeongyeon tries to ease whatever dilemma Nayeon was facing in her head

"You're right, I'm still the prettiest" Nayeon jokes 

"Absolutely not" Jeongyeon replies with a grin. Nothing has changed.

* * *

 

The years that follow are some of the worst and the best years of their lives. The worst years because of all the stress that they undergo, with the disbandment of their group before they could even debut and with the announcement of another opportunity- a survival show. It's cruel really, breaks them in ways they didn't think was possible. Given the chance, they'd never put anyone through what they had been through. But they befriend some of the most amazing girls, their family of three is now a family of nine. They've worked so hard for so long and now they're living their dream. Performing in front of thousands of people, bringing them joy. They've made their parents proud. They are happy.

Nayeon's grateful that she could do all that with Jeongyeon by her side, holding her through it all. The first time the group is announced, the release of their first music video, the first time they win an award. She's grateful that Jeongyeon's held her close through all of it and as natural as it feels, Nayeon's never going to get used to Jeongyeon being there for her every time. They drift apart sometimes, talking to the other members, but it's an unspoken rule between the nine of them- if Nayeon starts crying, Jeongyeon's the only one who can console her and if Jeongyeon's crying, Nayeon will definitely cry. Even if they are on the opposite ends of the stage Nayeon walks to Jeongyeon when she feels her eyes water and Jeongyeon holds her like she always does.

They stay the same. Nayeon's every plan includes Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon's hand still held Nayeon's, Nayeon still flirts with Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon still bullies her and Nayeon whines about Jeongyeon not being affectionate enough. Nothing has changed. 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon loves Nayeon when she's asleep because she looks so peaceful (she's cute though she tends to randomly say weird things) also because that's the only time she can spill her heart out without Nayeon interrupting her or responding to her. She's said a lot of things to her when she's asleep, things like _'sorry if i was too mean today', 'thank you for being there for me', 'you looked beautiful today', 'wow your forehead is really shiny', 'you did well today'._ Just regular things that'd come to her mind. They're rooming together at this particular concert and Nayeon is sleeping in the bed next to hers. Jeongyeon recalls what Nayeon had said earlier _"I wish you'd show me more love"_ she knew it was meant to be silly but part of her feels guilty. Jeongyeon sighs "I do love you" she gently whispers "a lot more than I could ever tell you" 

Jeongyeon decides express her love for Nayeon by paying attention to her, so when the concert tour is announced and they're asked to pick their groups for the special stages, Jeongyeon forgoes performing a Beyoncé song to perform with Nayeon. Except they're given a duet in which there's a lot of _physical stuff_ going on and she'll admit it's been a while since she was this close with Nayeon

"How the hell are we supposed to make this 'more sexy'? What does that even mean?" Jeongyeon's frustration is clear in her voice after yet another practice 

"We could start with reducing the space between us" Nayeon shrugs 

They practice the entire choreography again, choosing to lean in closer. They've got most of the choreography perfected except for the parts where they have to face each other, they can't help but burst into laughter the first few times. Then they start avoiding eye contact and ended up looking awkward. Their ending pose felt awkward even after weeks of practice, they decided to let it go and just focus on enjoying the performance

When the concert begins, Jeongyeon feels the adrenaline pumping through her. _This is our dream._ She feels like she cannot contain her excitement and happiness. She kind of gives away a spoiler on their special stage at the very beginning of the concert by trying to kiss Nayeon but she's too pumped to give a shit. When it's time to perform the special stage Jeongyeon gathers all the courage in her and give it her all. It goes better than when they were practicing together, which isn't a surprise to her because she's feeling oddly brave today. It's near the ending of the song, the five seconds that it takes for them to walk towards each other seems to slow down. They're hyper aware of every single movement. Nayeon's arms encircle Jeongyeon's shoulders with a natural fluidity and Jeongyeon's arms glide across Nayeon's waist. She leans her forehead against Nayeon's, her heart skips a beat when she sees the smile on Nayeon's face. She snapped back into reality as Nayeon roughly pulls her closer, their faces just a few centimetres apart. Jeongyeon chucks the glasses in her hand and grabs Nayeon's butt out of pure impulse. The action must've startled Nayeon because she ends up moving closer, completely closing the distance between them and her lips land on Jeongyeon's chin. Both of their faces flushed red as they make their way backstage

"What was that?" Nayeon sounds shocked

"Sorry?" she doesn't really mean it though "I was just trying to make it sexier"

Nayeon shakes her head "You're unbelievable sometimes" she steps closer while looking at Jeongyeon's lips, she looks back to her eyes and gives her a smile as she gently wipes at the lipstick mark on Jeongyeon's chin. She walks away, leaving Jeongyeon breathless.

The next two days are just as exciting and consist of just as many antics as the first day did. By the third day Nayeon and Jeongyeon were absolutely comfortable with performing their special stage. It stirs up feeling in the two of them, feelings they don't want to explore. Ones they've been aware of for a very long time, they set it aside and enjoy the concert. It's time for them to give their ending speeches and Nayeon turns into an absolute mess, as soon as Jeongyeon sees the tears in Nayeon's eyes there's a part of her that urges her to hug Nayeon immediately and she inches closer to the older girl but controls her impulse this time. Jeongyeon lets Nayeon finish her speech before pulling her close and Nayeon quite literally falls into the embrace. As they hug in front of a crowd of thousands of people she still feels like the thirteen year old in that empty dance studio and Nayeon’s arms still hold the same warmth. She may be the one consoling Nayeon but Nayeon's the one making her feel safe at this moment

"It's alright, you did well" Jeongyeon whispers to Nayeon and holds her for some time before getting her a towel. 

* * *

 

They go back to their dorms, everyone's exhausted and immediately go to sleep but it's different for Jeongyeon. Still buzzing with energy, she sits in the balcony trying to calm herself down, enjoying the cool  air of the night. After ten minutes or so she sees someone else enter the balcony 

"Can't sleep?" Nayeon nods at her question 

"You?"

"I'm in a post concert high" Jeongyeon says and slightly shudders at the cool breeze. They stay silent for a while, enjoying the night in each others' presence.

"I don't want this to end" Nayeon confesses "I don't want things to change" 

"It doesn't have to end and it won't" Jeongyeon reassures her 

"We've come so far haven't we" Nayeon says with a bright smile, she looks absolutely stunning in the moonlight. Nayeon's speech really made her think, _what if everything changes too fast? What if she never gets the chance to tell her?_

"We have" she agrees "And even if things do end up changing and all our fans end up leaving us, you'll still have me around and you'll still be my number one" Jeongyeon finds herself rambling

Nayeon gives her a puzzled look as she steps closer 

"Nayeon I-" she inhales sharply and looks at Nayeon's lips "May I?" she sees Nayeon's smile widen before she nods and closes the distance between them. Jeongyeon's lips feel soft against Nayeon's and she's pretty sure she's forgotten how to breathe. Neither of them knew they wanted this for a long time, right now it feels like they've waited for this moment for an eternity. _But it was worth the wait._ They part from the gentle kiss, still close to each other with their foreheads touching

"Took you long enough" Nayeon says

"I hate to agree with you"

"So tell me" Nayeon has a playful look in her eyes "Am I the prettiest?"

"No" jeongyeon shakes her head "you're beautiful" 

"Wow, if I knew it only took one kiss to get you to be nice to me I would've kissed you long ago"   
 

 


End file.
